Fan-Service (translation)
by Hanamichi Akiko
Summary: "Sasuke muốn rời ban nhạc. Naruto lại không muốn cậu đi. Lý do là gì? Và tại sao tên tóc vàng đó lại làm fan-service khi xung quanh không có bất cứ một người hâm mộ nào?" Fic dịch mừng NaruSasu Day. AU. Lemon.


**Author:** Akira-kun

**Translator:** Akiko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, neither does the author

**FIC ĐƯỢC DỊCH DƯỚI SỰ ĐỒNG Ý CỦA TÁC GIẢ**

**Link fic gốc:** ffn/s/7502467/1/Fan-Service

**Note:** Làm ơn để lại comt tại wordpress của mình: songnguyetcac (trừ phi bạn là người nước ngoài biết tiếng việt ^O^)

* * *

><p><strong>Fan-service<strong>

Trở thành thành viên của một ban nhạc là điều mà hầu hết giới trẻ đều mong muốn ít nhất một lần trong đời. Được là một phần trong một nhóm nhạc nổi tiếng là điều mà mọi thành viên trong nhóm đều mơ ước. Và trở thành thành viên trong một ban nhạc nổi tiếng toàn cầu là ước nguyện lớn nhất của mọi nghệ sĩ trong ngành công nghiệp âm nhạc. Hẳn những ai có nhóm nhạc của riêng mình đều mong nhóm trở nên nổi tiếng. Đứng đầu trong bảng xếp hạng quốc tế, được hàng tỉ người biết đến, được những người hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt hò reo tên mình hay chỉ vì cảm giác được làm việc vì nghệ thuật trước đám đông. Ai có thể không khao khát điều đó chứ?

Đó là Uchiha Sasuke.

Là một trong những chàng trai quyến rũ nhất, một trong những tay guitar xuất sắc nhất, và là thành viên của nhóm nhạc hàng đầu thế giới, Uchiha Sasuke chưa bao giờ, từng đòi hỏi bất cứ điều gì về cuộc sống hiện tại. Mười tuổi, cậu nghĩ mình sẽ nối tiếp con đường sự nghiệp của cha và trở thành thám tử. Mười ba tuổi, anh trai cậu - Itachi - đỗ vào học viện cảnh sát và Sasuke khẳng định rằng chắc chắn, cậu sẽ trở thành thám tử. Mười lăm tuổi, bạn thân nhất của cậu, Uzumaki Naruto, quyết định thành lập một ban nhạc và đề nghị cậu chơi ở vị trí guitar. Tất nhiên Sasuke đồng ý. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ từ chối giúp đỡ Naruto kể cả khi cậu muốn vậy. Vì vậy, họ đã hợp tác cùng hai người bạn khác - Shikamaru lười nhác và Neji thiên tài - và thành lập một nhóm nhạc. Naruto cố gắng thuyết phục mọi người rằng _"Ramen nóng hổi"_ mới là cái tên hay nhất, nhưng vì không ai tán thành - kể cả Sasuke - anh đành bỏ cuộc. Ban nhạc lấy tên là Hiraishin, và mặc dù Sasuke không nhận ra nhưng họ đã nhanh chóng trở thành nhóm nhạc số một của trường. Lễ hội năm đó họ đã thắng trong cuộc thi nhóm nhạc của trường, và tất cả học sinh - kể cả một số giáo viên - đều thích nhạc của họ. Không quá khó để trở nên nổi tiếng trong một khu vực nhỏ ở Konoha, Nhật Bản. Họ biết cách giao tiếp và hướng đến đúng đối tượng. Vài tháng sau, họ đã trở thành ban nhạc của Konoha.

Hai năm qua, họ đã có một vài buổi diễn nho nhỏ ở Tokyo. Không quá lớn, chỉ giới hạn trong một vài quán rượu hoặc một số câu lạc bộ disco, bọn họ chưa thể tự hào mà nói rằng "Thấy chưa? Tôi là người nổi tiếng đó!". Nhưng điều mà họ không thể tin được là ngôi sao nhạc rap, Killer Bee, đã theo dõi một trong những buổi diễn của họ. Và, không hiểu vì sao - phong cách âm nhạc của Killer Bee không hề giống của họ - tên rapper ồn ào đó vẫn thích họ. Hắn không chỉ thích mà còn mời họ diễn mở đầu cho buổi diễn của mình. Naruto vô cùng ngạc nhiên, Sasuke không biết phải nói gì. Họ mới chỉ mười bảy tuổi khi đi lưu diễn trong nước cùng Bee và, mùa hè năm tiếp theo, họ được mời đi lưu diễn khắp thế giới. Sau một hồi tranh luận và thuyết phục các bậc phụ huynh, ban nhạc cuối cùng cũng có thể tham gia chuyến lưu diễn. Và ngay sau đó, album họ mới xuất bản đã nhanh chóng leo lên đứng đầu các bảng xếp hạng quốc tế.

Ở độ tuổi mười chín, Hirashin sống trong một cuộc sống mà giới trẻ luôn khát khao, mọi nghệ sĩ đều mong muốn và bất cứ ban nhạc nào cũng sẵn sàng đấu tranh để giành được. Họ đi khắp thế giới, có hàng tỉ người hâm mộ vây quanh, gương mặt và các bài hát của họ xuất hiện khắp mọi nơi. Họ được gọi là hiện tượng gây chấn động thế giới. Sáu năm sau, ở độ tuổi hai mươi lăm, Sasuke biết rõ những điều xảy ra với họ chưa từng xảy ra với bất kì ai. Lúc đầu cậu rất thích cuộc sống như vậy, tất nhiên rồi! Giới trẻ sao có thể không thích mọi người phát cuồng lên vì mình chứ? Hay hét lên tên mình? Hoặc chỉ cần nói "vì tôi muốn vậy" là có thể đạt được mọi điều mình ao ước? Tuy nhiên, Sasuke bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt mỏi. Mệt mỏi với những tiếng la hét, mệt mỏi với hàng nghìn dòng chữ "Em yêu anh" được gửi đến cậu hàng ngày, mệt mỏi với việc không thể tự do đi đến cửa hàng tiện lợi mà không có một hàng dài những người hâm mộ đổ xô tới, hoặc nhâm nhi một cốc bia mà không bị theo dõi bởi các tay phóng viên với hàng trăm ánh đèn flash chĩa vào. Sasuke không thực sự đề cao sự nổi tiếng. Cậu sẵn sàng thay đổi cuộc sống hiện tại và trở lại với cái nghề thám tử tẻ nhạt mà cậu đã dự định từ đầu. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ làm vậy nếu không vì một lý do duy nhất.

"Thôi nào! Chúng ta đã có một buổi diễn thành công! Cậu nhất định _phải_ đến dự buổi hậu tiệc!" Naruto khoác vai Sasuke và kéo cậu bạn tóc đen về phía mình. "Chúng ta đang ở Brazil đấy! Thời tiết thì hoàn hảo luôn, bọn mình lại đang trong tâm trạng phấn khích, khách sạn cũng tuyệt vời nữa, và ôi trời cậu có để ý mấy em gái ngoài kia không? Nơi này đúng là thiên đường! Cậu không thể tự nhốt mình trong phòng và phớt lờ mấy cô nàng quyến rũ đó được!"

"Kiểu gì cậu chả mang mấy em vào phòng cậu; tớ ở đó hay không đâu có quan trọng," Sasuke lắc đầu và bước vào phòng thay đồ. Naruto lẽo đẽo theo sau.

"Nhưng mà sẽ càng vui hơn nếu tớ được chơi đùa với vài em sau một đêm đi nhậu và quẩy thật nhiệt tình cùng bạn thân nhất của tớ," Naruto đế thêm, bắt chéo hai tay. "Ai lại ngớ ngẩn đến nỗi tự nhốt mình trong phòng sau ba màn diễn cuối chứ!"

"Chỉ là tớ không có tâm trạng đi nhậu và nhập tiệc," Sasuke bắt đầu cởi áo. "Cứ đi chơi thoải mái đi Naruto. Tớ sẽ đọc sách rồi đi ngủ."

"Cậu biết đấy, tớ thực sự muốn cậu tham gia vào buổi hậu tiệc," Naruto thì thầm, bàn tay anh mơn trớn bờ vai trần của Sasuke, anh cọ nhẹ mũi vào gáy cậu bạn tóc đen. Sao anh lại có những hành động thân mật như vậy chứ? "Đã bao lâu chúng ta không được vui chơi với tư cách bạn bè rồi?"

"Cậu tính làm fan-service cho ai xem khi mà xung quanh chúng ta không có lấy một người hâm mộ nào?" Chàng trai Uchiha hỏi, cảm giác bàn tay của tên bạn thân tóc vàng đang xoa bóp đôi vai cậu, khiến cậu phải cố gắng kềm nén không cho cơ thể run lên.

"Fan-service của hai đứa mình khá thật đấy nhỉ?" Naruto hỏi; giọng anh bình thường trở lại và đôi bàn tay rời khỏi làn da Sasuke. Chàng trai Uchiha thở dài. "Cậu cũng thấy phản ứng của mọi người tối nay rồi phải không? Đám đông cuồng loạn lên khi tớ hôn lên cổ cậu."

"Rồi, tớ có thấy! Và tớ cũng thấy là kiểu gì đến ngày mai trên cổ tớ cũng xuất hiện một vết bầm." chàng trai tóc đen lầu bầu, bật vòi sen lên. "Tớ đã nói là tớ không có vấn đề gì với cái trò fan-service của cậu, nhưng làm ơn kềm chế lại đi và đừng để lại bất cứ dấu vết nào trên người tớ được chứ?"

"Làm với cậu thích lắm, chẳng phải lỗi của tớ," Naruto cười toe toét, đan hai tay ra sau đầu trong khi cậu nhìn chằm chằm anh. "Dù sao đi nữa, cứ tắm đi và _làm ơn_ gặp bọn tớ ở bữa tiệc tối nay!"

"Tớ sẽ nghĩ lại sau," Sasuke trả lời, cởi bỏ quần bò sau khi nghe thấy tiếng cửa đóng lại. "Đồ ngốc."

Phải, Sasuke sẵn sàng thoát li cuộc sống hiện tại và trở về với công việc thám tử nhàm chán mà cậu đã dự định. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ làm vậy nếu không vì một lý do: cậu đã hoàn toàn rơi vào lưới tình với tên bạn thân nhất của mình.

**- NHOC -**

Buổi hậu tiệc, y như Sasuke đoán, tẻ nhạt kinh khủng. Tiệc được tổ chức trong một câu lạc bộ disco tinh tế với những thành viên nồng nhiệt và âm nhạc tuyệt hảo. Đây là một trong những bữa tiệc tuyệt vời nhất họ từng tham gia, tuy vậy, nó lại vô cùng nhàm chán. Sasuke không thích nhảy, cho nên âm nhạc đối với cậu là vô ích. Cậu không thích uống rượu nên những ly đồ uống đắt tiền cũng phi nghĩa. Và quan trọng hơn cả, cậu không có hứng thú với phụ nữ, nên tất cả bọn họ chỉ tổ gây thêm phiền phức đối với cậu. Trong nửa tiếng cậu giả vờ tỏ ra vui vẻ, nói chuyện với vài ba người. Và khi Naruto bắt đầu tỏ ra hứng thú với một cô nàng tóc đen quyến rũ với làn da bánh mật, Sasuke khẳng định rằng đêm nay của cậu thế là chấm hết.

Cậu nói với Neji sẽ trở về phòng khách sạn của mình - một căn phòng đôi với Naruto - nếu tên bạn đầu vàng có hỏi, rồi rời khỏi bữa tiệc. Vài phút sau, cậu đã đến khách sạn, cũng không mất nhiều thời gian lắm để vào trong phòng. Đó là một nơi tuyệt vời; có một phòng khách rộng lớn với những chiếc ghế sofa thoải mái và từ đây có thể nhìn thấy quang cảnh tuyệt đẹp của thành phố. Cánh cửa bên phải dẫn đến phòng của cậu, còn cửa bên trái là phòng của Naruto.

Sasuke thở dài, cởi áo khoác và bước đến phòng của mình. Cậu sẽ đi tắm lại và đọc một cuốn sách trước khi đi ngủ. May mắn là Naruto không dẫn mấy cô nàng ồn ào về đây và Sasuke có thể chìm trong giấc ngủ yên bình. Hoặc có thể mấy bức tường bao quanh đã dày hơn so với lần cuối cùng họ ở lại đây, nếu cậu gặp may. Sasuke chỉ muốn một giấc ngủ thật an tĩnh. Họ đã đi diễn năm tháng liên tiếp và còn hai buổi diễn cuối ở Buenos Aires. Sasuke thực sự rất mệt, không phải về mặt thể chất mà về mặt tinh thần. Cậu rất yêu quý các thành viên trong ban nhạc - mặc dù cậu chưa từng thừa nhận - nhưng năm tháng là quá đủ rồi. Năm tháng phải diễn đi diễn lại hàng giờ; đi khắp thế giới; thích ứng với tâm trạng của từng người. Thật chẳng dễ dàng gì.

Một lúc sau, cậu gập sách lại và tắt đèn. Ngày hôm nay như vậy là đã kết thúc và cậu sẽ có thêm ba ngày tự do nữa trước buổi diễn tiếp theo. Ý nghĩ đó làm tâm trạng mệt mỏi của cậu cũng khá lên đôi chút. Cậu nhắm mắt và tận hưởng cảm giác thoải mái trên giường êm nệm ấm, từ từ đi vào giấc ngủ.

Ngay sau đó, cậu nhận ra có ai đó đang leo lên giường của mình.

"Cậu làm cái gì vậy hả?" cậu rít khẽ, vẫn nhắm nghiền mắt khi cảm nhận được sức nặng của người đó bên cạnh mình.

"Tớ bị chiếm mất giường rồi," Naruto thì thầm như thể không muốn ai nghe thấy.

"Có liên quan gì đến tớ?" Sasuke hỏi, vẫn không hề cử động và hoàn toàn phớt lờ con người nằm cạnh. "Về phòng đi, dobe."

"Tớ không thể! Có ba em trong đó," cậu bạn tóc vàng khó chịu nói. Anh tựa đầu lên gối Sasuke và vòng chân qua eo chàng trai tóc đen. "Và tớ thề là bọn họ sẽ cố gắng đè tớ xuống nếu tớ quay lại đó."

"Làm như cậu quan tâm lắm không bằng!" Chàng trai Uchiha tặc lưỡi, hít thở sâu và cố gắng giữ cho cơ thể không phản ứng với hơi ấm bao quanh thắt lưng. "Thế sao cậu lại đến đây? Cậu muốn cả hai bị đè ra luôn hả?"

"Không, tớ khoá cửa rồi," Naruto mỉm cười, luồn một chân vào giữa hai chân Sasuke và kẹp chặt chân cậu. "Để tớ ngủ ở đây đi."

"Cậu đã ở trên giường tớ rồi, giờ tớ nói không liệu cậu sẽ biến đi chắc?" Chàng trai Uchiha hỏi, liếc xéo tên bạn thân qua vai.

"Không," cậu bạn Uzumaki khúc khích cười, rúc đầu vào tóc Sasuke. "Tớ không đi đâu, kể cả cậu có tống cổ tớ ra đi chăng nữa."

"Cậu đáng bị thế lắm!" Sasuke cắn chặt môi khi cảm giác ngực Naruto áp sát lưng cậu. "Nếu cậu muốn ngủ thì đừng mang gái vào phòng nữa, dobe."

"Tớ có làm đâu. Bọn họ tự theo tớ vào đấy chứ," tên tóc vàng cãi lại, phả hơi thở nóng bỏng lên cổ Sasuke khiến cậu rùng mình. "Tớ bảo họ là tớ đi tắm rồi trốn khỏi phòng."

"Và cậu quyết định trèo lên giường và phá bĩnh giấc ngủ của tớ," Sasuke tặc lưỡi lần hai, cậu nói gần như không ra tiếng khi đôi môi của Naruto chạm vào cổ cậu. "Cậu đang làm cái trò gì vậy?"

"Chắc là fan-service?" Sasuke cảm giác như có một dòng điện chạy dọc sống lưng khi cậu bạn tóc vàng khúc khích cười. Tại sao Naruto lại làm vậy với cậu chứ?

"Cho ai?" chàng trai Uchiha càu nhàu, quay đầu lườm tên bạn thân của mình và nhận ra tư thế của họ lúc này gần gũi đến mức nào. "Fan-service chỉ dành cho fan thôi, và có thể cậu không để ý nhưng quanh đây chẳng có ai cả."

"Chúng ta cần phải luyện tập" Naruto mỉm cười, hôn lên xương quai hàm của Sasuke; hơi thở của anh khiến tiếng rên của Sasuke chẹn lại trong cổ họng.

"Naruto, dừng lại đi!" cậu bạn tóc đen lên tiếng, quay ngoắt ra sau và đẩy Naruto ra xa, bàn tay cậu chặn khuôn ngực rắn chắc lại. "Có chuyện gì với cậu vậy? Cậu say à?"

"Tớ chỉ uống một cốc bia thôi," chàng trai tóc vàng trả lời, nắm lấy cổ tay Sasuke. "Tớ hoàn toàn tỉnh táo."

"Thế thì cậu đang tính làm gì đấy hả?" chàng trai Uchiha hỏi, đôi mắt đen của cậu bắt gặp cặp mắt xanh màu ngọc bích của Naruto. "Tớ không phải mấy cô nàng trong phòng cậu, bán khoả thân và van vỉ cậu trở lại đâu."

"Chuyến lưu diễn của bọn mình sắp kết thúc rồi," Naruto khẽ nói, ngón tay cái của anh vẽ những vòng tròn lên cổ tay Sasuke. Không biết vì sao nhưng dường như chàng trai tóc vàng đang ngập ngừng không muốn nói hết. Anh thở ra thật chậm rãi trước khi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Sasuke. "Tớ biết cậu đang nghĩ đến việc rời nhóm sau khi chuyến lưu diễn kết thúc."

Chàng trai Uchiha cảm thấy như có cái gì đó vừa đánh vào lồng ngực mình. Cậu đâu có kể với ai, sao Naruto lại biết được?

"Tớ không muốn cậu đi," cậu bạn Uzumaki nói, bàn tay anh vò nhẹ mái tóc đen và anh tựa trán mình vào trán Sasuke. "Ban nhạc sẽ chẳng là gì cả nếu thiếu cậu, Sasuke à. Nó chỉ có nghĩa khi cậu ở đây thôi."

"Dừng lại đi..." chàng trai tóc đen thì thầm, nhắm nghiền mắt lại, cậu không tài nào đẩy tên bạn thân ra xa được.

"Tớ muốn cậu ở lại nhóm, muốn cậu luôn bên cạnh tớ trong mọi chuyến đi và từng buổi diễn, tớ muốn cậu ở đó!" Hai tay Naruto áp lên má Sasuke và kéo cậu lại gần hơn. "Tớ không thể để cậu đi được, Sasuke, và tớ sẽ không cho cậu rời đi đâu. Tớ cần cậu!"

"Đừng nói nữa!" Sasuke đẩy Naruto ra xa và nhìn chằm chằm vào anh. "Cậu không thể làm vậy! Cậu không thể leo lên giường tớ và làm như thể cậu là người yêu tớ, van xin tớ đừng bỏ rơi cậu!"

"Bởi vì tớ không phải người yêu của cậu sao?" Naruto hỏi và Sasuke trợn tròn mắt. Rốt cuộc anh đang cố gắng làm gì? "Phải" Sasuke khẳng định, cố gắng bình tĩnh trở lại. "Bởi vì cậu không phải người yêu của tớ."

"Hiểu rồi," Naruto khẽ nói, thả hai tay ra khỏi khuôn mặt Sasuke và buông xuống.

"Naruto..." cậu lên tiếng, chép miệng và nhìn qua chỗ khác. "Việc ở lại nhóm chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì với tớ nữa. Chúng ta giờ đã bước sang độ tuổi hai mươi lăm rồi, rượu chè hay tiệc tùng tưng bừng cũng không còn là một thú vui mặc dù chúng ta có đủ khả năng đi chăng nữa."

"Tớ đã nghĩ cậu làm vậy vì âm nhạc," Naruto nói và Sasuke nhắm mắt lại trong một khắc.

"Đúng vậy mà. Nhạc của nhóm mình quả thực rất tuyệt vời; đi lưu diễn cũng rất vui, nhưng ngoài những buổi diễn thì chẳng có gì làm tớ thật sự hài lòng cả," chàng trai tóc đen nhìn thẳng vào mắt Naruto. "Được đứng trên sân khấu là trải nghiệm tuyệt vời nhất trong suốt cuộc đời tớ, nhưng những thứ khác lại đang bòn rút sinh lực của tớ. Tớ không thể ở lại thêm nữa. Tớ thực sự rất mệt mỏi."

"Nói dối!" Đôi mắt mở to của Naruto nhìn chằm chằm Sasuke. "Cậu nói dối! Đó không phải lý do cậu rời đi."

"Cậu đang lảm nhảm cái gì đấy hả?" Sasuke rít lên đầy ngạc nhiên. "Sao tớ phải nói dối chứ?"

"Tớ muốn hôn cậu trong buổi diễn cuối, khi bọn mình làm fan-service, được chứ?" cậu bạn tóc vàng đột nhiên hỏi làm Sasuke gần như nghẹt thở.

"Sao cơ?"

"Tớ muốn hôn cậu trong buổi diễn cuối, khi bọn mình làm fan-service. Như vậy có được không?" Naruto nhắc lại với tông giọng trầm nhưng chắc chắn hơn. Sasuke cảm thấy toàn thân như không còn theo sự điều khiển của cậu nữa mà run lên. "Sasuke, trả lời tớ đi!"

"Cậu có bao giờ nói với tớ về cái trò fan-service của cậu đâu! Giờ cậu hỏi để làm gì?" chàng trai tóc đen bối rối hỏi. Tiếng tim đập của cậu nhanh đến mức cậu cam đoan rằng Naruto có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng.

"Vậy cậu cho phép tớ chứ?" chàng trai tóc vàng hỏi lại một lần nữa, đôi mắt anh xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt Sasuke, hai bàn tay lại áp lên má cậu bạn Uchiha. "Cậu sẽ để tớ làm bất cứ thứ gì với cậu khi bọn mình đang làm fan-service?"

"Naruto, cái gì-"

"Thế thì đừng có nói dối tớ nữa!" chàng trai Uzumaki lên tiếng, bàn tay anh lần lên, từng ngón tay đan vào mái tóc tối màu. "Để tớ làm bất cứ thứ gì với cậu khi bọn mình đang làm fan-service, và tớ sẽ thấy được những cảm xúc trên gương mặt cậu, Sasuke. Tớ biết cậu cảm thấy như thế nào. Vì thế... đừng có nói dối nữa và cho tớ biết sự thật đi. Tại sao cậu lại rời Hiraishin?"

"Tớ đã bảo rồi, tớ-" Sasuke mở lời nhưng ngay lập tức bị chặn lại khi Naruto xoay người cậu, ép lưng cậu xuống giường và ngồi lên hông cậu. Hai bàn tay rắn chắc giữ chặt cổ tay Sasuke trên nệm. "Naruto!"

"Tớ bảo cậu nói sự thật mà, đồ ngốc!" chàng trai tóc vàng gầm lên và Sasuke nuốt nước miếng khi cảm nhận được khoảng cách giữa hai bọn họ. Naruto đang ngồi lên hạ thể của cậu, thân trên của anh áp sát lên ngực cậu và gương mặt anh chỉ cách cậu vài phân. Lúc này Sasuke chẳng thể phủ nhận được bất cứ điều gì. Cậu chắc chắn Naruto đã cảm nhận được thứ đang cương lên của cậu bị ấn chặt dưới hạ thể của anh. Và nếu như tư thế của hai bọn họ chưa đủ ám muội, thì giờ đây Naruto còn tựa vào gần hơn, hơi thở của anh vờn trên làn da Sasuke. "Nói cho tớ biết lý do thật sự cậu muốn rời nhóm."

"Dừng lại, dobe," chàng trai Uchiha càu nhàu, quay ngoắt đi. Cậu không thể kiểm soát cơ thể của mình được nữa và cậu thề là nếu Naruto chuyển động, cậu sẽ rên lên thật lớn. Rõ ràng cậu không thể phủ nhận bất cứ thứ gì. Liệu cậu còn có thể che giấu những cảm xúc của mình được không? "Cậu không muốn biết đâu, nên dừng lại đi."

"Tớ sẽ chuyển động hông thật kịch liệt nếu cậu không cho tớ biết," Giọng Naruto bất chợt khàn đi. Hai mắt Sasuke mở to và tim cậu bỗng đập chệch một nhịp. Không, anh không thể làm vậy! "Vậy nên cậu hãy nói đi."

"Cậu sẽ không-_ OOHH_!" chàng trai tóc đen rên lên trước sự ma sát lên thứ cương cứng của cậu qua lớp quần áo. Naruto chuyển động vài lần để đảm bảo không gây thêm bất cứ vấn đề gì nhưng đủ mạnh bạo để nhận được câu trả lời từ cậu bạn nằm dưới. Chàng trai tóc vàng nuốt nước miếng khi nhìn thấy một vệt ửng hồng dần xuất hiện trên gương mặt Sasuke.

"Sasuke, làm ơn... nói cho tớ đi," anh nài nỉ, hơi thở nóng ấm phả vào tai Sasuke, và cơ thể anh run lên khi nghe thấy một tiếng rên khác thoát ra từ đôi môi của cậu bạn Uchiha.

"Cậu biết thừa rồi còn gì!" Sasuke càu nhàu giữa những tiếng thở dốc, hai mắt nhắm nghiền lại. "Đừng có làm tớ xấu hổ thêm nữa!"

"Tớ muốn cậu nói cho tớ," Naruto thì thầm bên tai Sasuke. "Làm ơn... tớ muốn nghe từ chính miệng cậu."

"Đồ ngốc!" Sasuke nói, lồng ngực cậu đập liên hồi, hô hấp trở nên khó khăn và máu trong người cậu gần như dồn hết xuống hạ thể. Cậu không thể ra nhưng cũng không tài nào thoát khỏi cái tên tóc vàng ngốc nghếch này được. Tại sao Naruto lại làm vậy? Tại sao anh vẫn bắt cậu phải thừa nhận một điều đã quá rõ ràng? Tại sao anh phải làm điều vô ích này? "Sao cậu lại-?"

"Chỉ cần nói thôi, Sasuke!" Sasuke có thể nhìn thấy những cảm xúc tuyệt vọng trên gương mặt Naruto. Cậu cũng để ý thấy cơ thể Naruto đang run lên, và đôi mắt anh đang cầu xin cậu. Có thứ gì đó như vỡ vụn ra trong tim Sasuke. "Làm ơn... hãy nói đi."

"Naruto..." cậu thở hắt ra, cơ thể cậu hoàn toàn nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát nhưng tâm trí cậu giờ đây trống rỗng. Naruto hiện tại vẫn ở trên cậu, phần thân dưới của hai người họ ép sát vào nhau qua lớp vải quần, hai tay anh đè chặt cánh tay của người kia trên nệm và gương mặt họ gần nhau đến mức họ có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở đứt quãng của đối phương. Và Sasuke bất chợt cảm thấy thật yên bình. "Tớ yêu cậu."

"Trời ạ!" Naruto kêu lên, rên khẽ rồi nhắm mắt lại, trên môi anh vẽ lên một nụ cười mỉm. "Cuối cùng cũng chịu nói."

"Cái-"

"Cậu có biết tớ đã phải chờ đợi bao lâu để nghe được câu nói đó không?" Naruto nấc lên, các cơ mặt giãn ra. Anh mở mắt, cặp mắt màu ngọc bích bắt gặp đôi đồng tử đen tuyền; anh cầm tay Sasuke áp lên khuôn mặt mình. Trong đầu Sasuke hiện giờ là một mớ hỗn độn. Cậu chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra hay tại sao Naruto lại nói những thứ như vậy. Có phải anh đang đùa? Hay đang giễu Sasuke? Sao anh lại nói vậy? "Cậu không biết đã bao lần tớ hoàn toàn mất hy vọng vì cậu chẳng chịu nói gì đâu..."

"Cậu đang nói cái quái gì thế?" chàng trai tóc đen cằn nhằn, chống cự lại hai bàn tay trên khuôn mặt Naruto, mặc dù đã bị giữ chặt bởi tay anh. Và Naruto mỉm cười. Nụ cười toả sáng đến mức Sasuke gần như cho rằng đó là cảnh tượng đẹp nhất cậu từng thấy. "Naru-"

"Tớ luôn luôn lo lắng về sự cản trở của nhóm nhạc, tớ sợ Hirashin sẽ bị chia cắt mà tớ vẫn không đủ can đảm để cất lời," anh thú nhận, mắt vẫn không rời Sasuke. Con tim cậu càng ngày càng đập nhanh hơn như muốn chạy đua với thời gian. Naruto nắm chặt tay Sasuke, anh cúi xuống hôn lên lòng bàn tay của người kia và cảm nhận được cơ thể cậu bạn Uchiha đang run nhẹ. "Nhưng giờ đây khi cậu muốn rời đi, tớ mới nhận ra tớ sẽ tuyệt vọng như thế nào khi mất cậu... ban nhạc chẳng là gì với tớ khi không có cậu. Vậy nên đừng đi. Làm ơn đừng đi, Sasuke... đừng bỏ rơi _tớ_."

"Naruto... tớ chẳng hiểu thực sự cậu đang muốn nói gì cả," Sasuke hổn hển nói, mắt mở to, tim đập liên hồi, toàn thân cậu run lên và cậu chắc chắn mình sẽ nhanh chóng thoát khỏi giấc mơ kì lạ này. Chỉ vài giây nữa thôi và cậu sẽ tỉnh dậy. Mặc dù cậu rất muốn, nhưng giấc mơ này chẳng có nghĩa gì cả. Làm sao Naruto có thể nói những thứ lạ lùng như một lời thú nhận được? Không, đây chỉ đơn giản là một giấc mơ ngu ngốc mà cậu sắp tỉn-

"Được rồi... vậy, thế này thì cậu sẽ hiểu chứ?" chàng trai tóc vàng hỏi, hạ thấp một bàn tay đang nắm lấy tay Sasuke, vẽ một đường dài dọc từ cổ xuống mơn trớn bờ ngực rắn chắc, qua thắt lưng và nắm lấy thứ cương cứng của mình. Sasuke thở dốc, nhìn chằm chằm vào tay mình đang bị bao bọc bởi bàn tay Naruto, hoàn toàn nghi ngờ về những thứ mình vừa cảm nhận được. "Đây là những cảm xúc của tớ khi ở bên cậu. Những cảm xúc khi tớ nghĩ đến cậu. Chính tớ đã nghĩ ra cái trò fan-service đó để tớ có lý do chính đáng chạm vào cậu và..." anh rên khẽ, thở dốc vì sự ma sát của bàn tay Sasuke lên hạ bộ của mình. Anh hổn hển liếm môi, một tiếng cười khẽ thoát ra từ miệng. "Tớ muốn cậu, Sasuke... làm ơn hãy để tớ có được cậu."

"Chắc tớ sắp tỉnh lại rồi," Sasuke lầm bầm, mắt dáo dác. Tâm trí cậu như sắp nổ tung đến nơi. Có lẽ cậu sắp thức dậy rồi. Cậu thấy Naruto bật cười và hôn lên lòng bàn tay đang áp lên má cậu bạn tóc vàng. "Hẳn tớ thực sự sắp t-"

"Cậu đang hoàn toàn tỉnh táo mà," Naruto mỉm cười nói khẽ, anh cúi xuống hôn lên môi Sasuke. Cả hai người họ đều không thể kềm nén tiếng rên khi Naruto đưa nụ hôn vào sâu hơn. Chàng trai tóc vàng mở miệng và liếm lên môi dưới của Sasuke, khẽ cắn nó trước khi lùi lại để quan sát đôi mắt mở to kinh ngạc của cậu bạn tóc đen. "Giờ đến lượt cậu hôn lại tớ đó đồ ngốc."

"Nếu tớ hôn lại cậu... tớ sẽ không để cậu dừng lại. Kể cả khi cậu muốn, kể cả khi cậu van xin tớ, tớ cũng không cho phép," Giọng Sasuke khàn đi khiến Naruto cắn chặt môi trong sự phấn khích. "Tớ vẫn chưa chắc chắn lắm về những gì đang xảy ra nhưng tớ đã chịu đựng quá đủ để bây giờ cậu bắt đầu với tớ và ngừng lại nửa chừng như vậy! Có chết tớ cũng không cho cậu dừng lại đâu, Naruto!"

Sau câu nói đó là một khoảng lặng giữa hai người. Đó là khoảnh khắc chỉ có hai cặp mắt giao nhau nhìn thấu bên trong tâm hồn đối phương; khoảnh khắc không có những cử chỉ, không chớp mắt, không có những hơi thở dồn dập, không gì cả. Chỉ có họ và đôi mắt của họ; họ và tâm hồn của họ; chỉ có họ và những cảm xúc dạt dào trong con tim. Chỉ như vậy, trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi đó, Sasuke biết rằng mình không mơ. Naruto mỉm cười trong những giây tiếp theo sau nhận thức của cậu bạn nằm dưới.

"Được rồi... tớ tin cậu," chàng trai tóc vàng buông hai tay Sasuke để có thể áp lên má cậu bạn tóc đen, đan những ngón tay vào mái tóc tối màu và thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa hai người, hôn lên môi Sasuke lần nữa.

Nụ hôn thật dịu dàng, yên bình và cũng có một chút trong sáng. Giống như nụ hôn đầu với người mình yêu, mềm mại, chậm rãi và đầy cảm xúc. Naruto khé hé môi và cười mỉm khi Sasuke cũng bắt chước anh và chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt, nóng bỏng trườn vào miệng, nuốt lấy tiếng rên thoát ra từ cổ họng anh. Tay phải của Sasuke nắm chặt lấy tóc Naruto đồng thời tay trái chà sát lên hạ bộ chàng trai tóc vàng. Thứ đó của cậu giật nảy lên trước tiếng rên lớn từ chàng trai tóc vàng. Naruto bắt đầu chuyển động hông khiến sự ma sát giữa hai người càng trở nên kịch liệt hơn. Họ rên lên giữa nụ hôn, thở dốc, thầm mong nhận được nhiều hơn nữa.

Naruto cắn lên môi dưới của cậu rồi di chuyển xuống phía xương quai hàm và hôn lên cổ chàng trai tóc đen. Anh mút lên phần da thịt trắng ngần khiến cậu rên lên khe khẽ. Bàn tay rám nắng trượt xuống từ mái tóc tối màu áp lên má Sasuke và mơn trớn làn da mềm mại trước khi kéo áo chàng trai tóc đen lên, để lộ bờ ngực rắn chắc và hai điểm hồng nhuận. Từng ngón anh mân mê trên cơ thể Sasuke rồi tiến đến véo một bên đầu ngực và nhận được một tiếng rên rỉ đầy dâm đãng từ đối phương. Naruto nhếch miệng, vẫn tiếp tục trêu đùa cơ thể tuyệt vời nằm dưới đồng thời tay kia mơn trớn con đường nhỏ kéo dài từ rốn xuống thắt lưng* của Sasuke.

"Đệt!" Naruto bất ngờ rên lớn khi bàn tay Sasuke lần xuống mở khoá quần dài và luồn vào quần lót anh, nắm lấy thứ đang cương lên bên trong và chậm rãi ma sát. Chàng trai tóc vàng tiếp tục rên lên, thúc vào tay Sasuke, đồng thời mút mạnh lên da cậu đến mức hình thành trên làn da trắng một vệt đỏ ửng. "Chết tiệt! Tớ muốn cậu phát điên lên mất, Sasuke."

Sasuke thô bạo nắm lấy tóc Naruto, kéo anh ra khỏi cổ mình và áp môi họ lại với nhau. Hai chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt, nóng bỏng và gợi tình quấn lấy nhau. Những âm thanh mang mùi vị hoan ái vang vọng khắp căn phòng cùng những tiếng rên và tiếng thở dốc. Naruto mở rộng hai chân Sasuke và ngồi vào giữa, hạ thấp thân dưới để chà sát với Sasuke trong khi chàng trai tóc đen vẫn tiếp tục khơi lên dục vọng của hai người. Naruto phá vỡ nụ hôn, chuyển hướng xuống phía cổ, liếm lên yết hầu trước khi lần xuống khuôn ngực Sasuke và ngậm một bên nụ hoa nho nhỏ. Chàng trai tóc vàng cắn mạnh viên ngọc hồng đã cứng lên trong miệng và nhận được một tiếng rên khẽ từ người nằm dưới. Anh nhếch miệng, với một tay xuống lần tìm bàn tay đang sục sạo phần hạ thể của anh và tách nó ra khỏi thứ đã cương cứng trong quần.

"Cậu không dừng lại là tớ ra đấy," anh trải dài những dấu hôn dọc theo cơ thể Sasuke, bắt đầu từ ngực, xuống đến bụng và dừng lại ở rốn. Anh mút và day day phần da thịt ngay bên dưới rốn khiến Sasuke rên lên đầy thoả mãn. Chàng trai tóc vàng hôn lên con đường nhỏ tối màu và quyến rũ trải dọc từ rốn xuống xương chậu* trước khi mỉm cười trên bộ đồ ngủ của cậu bạn Uchiha. "Giờ thì... tớ sẽ làm cho cậu phải hét lên, cưng à!"

"Cứ thử xe- _ah_!" cảm giác bờ môi Naruto lướt qua lớp vải quần lót của cậu, ngay trên thành viên đã cương cứng khiến cậu như phát điên lên. Naruto hôn và cạ răng lên hạ bộ bên trong, đồng thời hai tay anh giữ cố định chiếc quần ngủ thấp xuống để có thể tiếp xúc với phần đàn ông của Sasuke. "Mẹ kiếp!"

"Cái gì đến rồi cũng sẽ đến thôi, chịu khó kiên nhẫn đi," Naruto nở nụ cười xán lạn, cởi bỏ quần dài, mở rộng hai chân Sasuke hơn nữa, một ngón tay anh chạy dọc trên cơ thể chàng trai tóc đen xuống đến cạp quần lót. Naruto liếm môi đầy tội lỗi. Anh nhìn chằm chằm Sasuke như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống cậu và hạ thể cương cứng, đang rỉ ra vài giọt chất lỏng của anh giật lên vì cảnh tượng trước mắt. Sasuke trông thật đẹp; hai gò má ửng đỏ, gương mặt gợi tình, và thở hổn hển với thành viên đang dựng đứng chỉ được che đậy bởi một lớp vải mỏng manh. Naruto chảy nước miếng.

Chàng trai Uzumaki lùi dần xuống phía hạ thân của Sasuke, tay anh kéo quần lót xuống đến đùi chàng trai tóc đen, móng tay quệt lên da Sasuke. Naruto gần như than lớn khi thứ cương cứng đầy quyến rũ đó được giải thoát. Anh nghe thấy những tiếng thở dốc nặng nề từ Sasuke khi anh phả hơi thở lên thành viên của cậu và nhếch miệng. Anh hôn nhẹ rồi liếm qua phần đỉnh, nuốt trọn vài giọt dịch rỉ ra từ nơi đó. Naruto rên lên, cắn chặt môi và nhìn lên đôi mắt khép hờ của Sasuke. Cậu gần như hoàn toàn đang trong niềm khoái lạc mà anh mang lại.

Naruto liếm dọc toàn bộ chiều dài thật chậm rãi và nóng bỏng. Anh cạ nhẹ răng rồi hôn lên phần đỉnh. Một lần nữa phả hơi thở nóng ấm lên hạ bộ đang dựng đứng, và với nụ cười nửa miệng, anh dùng miệng ngậm lấy toàn bộ phần đàn ông của cậu, liên tục đưa đẩy ra vào nơi ẩm ướt đó và nhận được tiếng kêu lớn từ Sasuke. Chàng trai Uchiha vặn vẹo giữa những tiếng rên và tiếng thở dốc, tay cậu nắm chặt tấm ga trải giường bên dưới, tự động thúc vào khoang miệng nóng bỏng kia. Hai tay Naruto cố định hông đối phương trong khi lưỡi anh bao trọn thành viên cương cứng của chàng trai tóc đen.

"Mẹ nó!" Sasuke thở hổn hển khi Naruto đẩy nhanh nhịp độ, ra vào kịch liệt hơn. Chiếc lưỡi điêu luyện của anh kích thích từng thớ cơ trên người cậu, và áp lực trên thành viên nhạy cảm của cậu khiến tâm trí cậu hoàn toàn trở nên trống rỗng. Naruto liếm lên đỉnh một lần nữa, và với cặp mắt dán chặt vào Sasuke, anh hạ thấp miệng, đưa cả chiều dài chạm sâu đến cổ họng mình. "CHẾT TIỆT! TỚ R-RA ĐÂY!"

Được nhìn thấy Sasuke khi cậu ra là cảnh tượng tuyệt vời nhất Naruto từng chứng kiến. Chàng trai tóc đen ưỡn lưng trong khoái cảm, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, ngửa đầu ra sau, và cậu như ngừng thở trong khoảnh khắc từng đợt sóng khoái cảm lấp đầy mọi giác quan. Naruto đưa đẩy trong khoang miệng lần cuối trước khi rút thành viên của Sasuke ra và trườn lên đối mặt với chàng trai tóc đen. Đôi mắt lừ đừ của anh bắt gặp đôi mắt của cậu, những tiếng thở đứt quãng phá vỡ sự tĩnh lặng của căn phòng và anh lướt nhẹ môi trên gò má Sasuke trước khi hôn lên xương quai hàm của chàng trai tóc đen.

"Nói với tớ cậu có thuốc bôi trơn đi," chàng trai tóc vàng khàn giọng thì thầm, liếm lên vành tai Sasuke. "Tớ không muốn cậu đau, nhưng tớ sẽ phải làm vậy nếu cậu không có."

"Tủ quần áo" chàng trai Uchiha nói, vẫn thở hổn hển, và cậu than vãn khi Naruto rời khỏi người cậu. "Nhanh lên!"

"Cậu đang ra lệnh đó hả?" Naruto cợt nhả, cười toe toét và cởi bỏ áo phông trên đường tới chỗ tủ quần áo. Sasuke cố gắng lấy lại nhịp thở. Cảnh tượng Naruto với khuôn ngực trần, vẫn mặc quần dài nhưng hạ thể cương cứng đã được giải thoát trước mắt cậu trông cực kì khiêu gợi. "Đây rồi!"

Anh trở lại giường, thảy lọ dầu bôi trơn lên nệm và lại trườn vào giữa hai chân Sasuke, áp sát thân trên của chàng trai tóc đen và hôn lên môi cậu. Nụ hôn thật dịu dàng, ướt át và Naruto mỉm cười nắm lấy quần dài và quần lót của Sasuke - đang nằm trên đùi cậu bạn Uchiha - và lột chúng xuống. Chàng trai tóc vàng nắm lấy và hôn lên một bên mắt cá chân của Sasuke, chậm rãi rải đầy dấu hôn dọc theo chân cậu rồi dừng lại ở phía đùi trong.

"Quay lưng lại," anh thèm khát ra lệnh, theo dõi cơ thể Sasuke run lên. Chàng trai tóc đen làm theo lời anh với một cái liếc xéo và thở dốc khi bàn tay rắn chắc bắt lấy hông cậu.

"Nâng hông lên!"

"Cậu nghĩ cậu là ai mà- ĐỆT!" Sasuke hét lớn khi Naruto tách hai cánh mông và liếm lên hậu huyệt của cậu. "Chết tiệt! Cậu đồ chết d- OH!"

"Im nào!" Chàng trai tóc vàng ra lệnh, liếm quanh và làm ướt cửa sau của Sasuke trước khi đưa lưỡi vào. Sasuke rên càng lớn hơn và Naruto mỉm cười khi nắm lấy hạ thể cương cứng của mình. "Chết tiệt! Tớ sẽ thao chết cậu."

"Đừng có đùa-_ah_-nữa và l-làm đi!" chàng trai Uchiha càu nhàu, vùi mặt vào gối khi cảm nhận được cậu bạn tóc vàng đang mò mẫm lọ thuốc bôi trơn trên giường. Tiếng mở nắp khẽ vang lên khiến cậu cắn chặt môi. Đây là sự thật, phải không? Hoàn toàn không phải một giấc mơ ngu ngốc nào đó?

Một ngón tay lạnh lẽo, ẩm ướt ấn lên cửa vào của Sasuke và Naruto liếm môi. Anh đẩy vào, tận hưởng cảm giác cơ thể Sasuke thích ứng nhanh thế nào với ngón tay mình. Một tiếng rên nho nhỏ vang lên và Naruto đẩy ngón thứ hai vào. Anh mở to mắt. Sasuke đã từng làm rồi.

"Cậu làm chuyện này bao nhiêu lần rồi?" anh hỏi, giọng trầm xuống và khàn đi, hai ngón tay bắt đầu đưa đẩy thô bạo.

"Gì cơ?" Sasuke thở dốc và rên lên, cố gắng không tự thúc hông vào những ngón tay của Naruto.

"Thế này này!" Naruto nói, đẩy thêm ngón tay thứ ba vào để chứng minh. Tiếng rên thoát ra gần như phá vỡ những ngờ vực của anh về Sasuke trong chuyện này. "Rõ ràng cậu không còn là xử nam nữa, nên chắc chắn cậu đã từng làm với người khác rồi."

"Cậu có bị đ-đần không, dobe?" chàng trai Uchiha hổn hển rít khẽ, chống hai tay lên để quay đầu và nhìn vào mắt Naruto. "Tớ chưa từng làm v-với ai khác cả."

"Thế tại sao cậu-" Naruto mở lời nhưng rồi bị chặn lại khi Sasuke tự thúc mình sâu hơn vào ba ngón tay anh và rên lớn.

"Cậu đã bao giờ nghe đến thủ dâm chưa?" cậu nhếch miệng hỏi. Vẻ mặt khiêu dâm đó làm miệng Naruto khô cứng. Sasuke liếm môi và thở hắt ra. "Ngón tay tớ là thứ duy nhất từng ra vào nơi đó. Không phải là tớ có thể cho bất kì ai không phải cậu chạm vào tớ như thế này đâu, thế nên đừng có ghen tuông vớ vẩn nữa, dobe."

Sasuke cảm giác ba ngón tay đã được rút ra, cơ thể cậu bị xoay lại một cách thô bạo và áp chặt lên giường. Cậu rên lên khi Naruto hôn cậu điên cuồng. Cậu hoàn toàn lạc trong những cảm xúc đó và chỉ nhận ra tình thế hiện tại của mình khi cảm nhận được thứ cương cứng và ẩm ướt của Naruto ấn lên hậu huyệt của cậu. Cậu thở dốc và nuốt nước miếng, chờ đợi nỗi đau sắp kéo đến nhưng rồi một nụ hôn khác đã thổi bay tâm trí cậu, khiến cậu bỗng chốc quên đi vật thể chuẩn bị tiến vào cơ thể mình. Cảm giác phần đỉnh đang ấn chặt hơn lên cửa sau khiến cậu thở dốc, tay cậu bấu chặt lên lưng Naruto, hai chân được tách ra rộng hơn bởi hai bàn tay rắn chắc.

"Cậu làm tớ phát điên lên mất," Naruto lầm bầm giữa những nụ hôn, chậm rãi tiến vào bên trong chàng trai tóc đen. Anh vẫn còn quá bất ngờ trước sự thật này, vô cùng hạnh phúc và bị kích thích đến cực độ, khao khát cho khoảnh khắc này kéo dài thật lâu. Anh thâm nhập vào bên trong chàng trai tóc đen từng chút một, tận hưởng cảm giác khoái lạc, nhận thức được từng inch tiến vào sâu đến khi đã nằm hoàn toàn trong cơ thể cậu. "Cậu đúng là đồ dâm đãng!"

"Im miệng và di chuyển đi!" Sasuke ra lệnh, một tay nắm chặt tóc Naruto trong khi tay kia bám lấy thắt lưng người đối diện. Cậu đưa đẩy hông, kêu lên vì khoái cảm mà sự ma sát lên hạ thể kẹp giữa hai người họ mang đến. Chàng trai tóc vàng bắt đầu chuyển động, rút ra từng inch hạ bộ của mình trước khi thúc vào thật mạnh và nhận được những tiếng rên rỉ gợi tình thoát ra từ hai cánh môi Sasuke.

"Chết tiệt, cậu thật tuyệt!" Naruto rên lên, giọng nói trầm khàn của anh vờn qua tai Sasuke. Chàng trai tóc vàng đẩy nhanh nhịp độ, hai cơ thể trần trụi ma sát với nhau, họ hôn nhau cuồng loạn giữa những tiếng rên rỉ và thở dốc. Sasuke hét lên khi Naruto chạm đến tuyến tiền liệt bên trong cậu, hai bàn tay trên mái tóc vàng và hông đối phương càng bấu chặt hơn. Naruto giữ lấy đùi Sasuke và thúc vào thật thô bạo, cơ thể họ hoà quyện vào với nhau khiến chiếc giường rung lắc dữ dội.

Sasuke vòng hai chân quanh eo Naruto để anh có thể ra vào sâu hơn qua mỗi cú thúc. Naruto giữ chặt đùi cậu đến mức dưới bàn tay sớm hình thành những vết bầm trên làn da trắng sứ.

"Na-Naruto, tớ sắp- AH!" Sasuke thở hổn hển, lời nói của cậu bị chặn lại bởi một nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt, nhưng khi anh thì thầm tên cậu thật nóng bỏng và đầy tội lỗi giữa cơn cực khoái thì cậu không thể chịu thêm được nữa. "CHẾT TIỆT! _NARUTO_!"

Sasuke ra mãnh liệt và nhiều đến mức cậu cam đoan sau đó mình sẽ hoàn toàn mất tỉnh táo. Một đòng điện chạy dọc sống lưng cậu, khiến cậu hét lên trong những đợt khoái cảm cuối cùng. Naruto cũng lên đến cực đỉnh và bắn ra rồi đổ gục xuống cơ thể Sasuke, nằm im và thở hổn hển. Hai mắt chàng trai Uchiha vẫn hoa lên khi một nụ hôn dịu dàng và mềm mại rơi xuống thái dương bên phải của cậu, cậu cảm thấy thật tuyệt vời trong khoảnh khắc vô giá đó, khi Naruto thì thầm những lời ngọt ngào và đầy cảm xúc:

_"Tớ cũng yêu cậu."_

Lồng ngực Sasuke gần như nổ tung. Cậu ôm chầm lấy Naruto, chôn vùi khuôn mặt vào cổ chàng trai tóc vàng và thở dài. Phải, giây phút đó thật tuyệt vời.

Một khoảng lặng kéo dài. Naruto cố gắng lấy lại nhịp thở trước khi cắn môi và quyết định trở lại với vấn đề hiện tại giữa hai người họ. "Vậy... cậu quyết định sẽ rời nhóm à?" Naruto hỏi, tựa trán mình với trán Sasuke. "Kể cả khi tớ nài nỉ cậu?"

"Cậu đâu thực sự cần t-"

"Ban nhạc chỉ có nghĩa khi cậu ở lại với tớ thôi, Sasuke!" Naruto khẳng định, đưa tay lên mân mê gương mặt cậu bạn Uchiha. "Và tớ cũng không thiết ở lại nữa nếu bạn trai tớ rời đi."

"Bạn trai?" Hai mắt Sasuke mở to. Naruto mỉm cười.

"Tớ đã yêu cậu hàng thế kỉ rồi, Sasuke," Naruto thú nhận, nụ cười toả nắng làm tan chảy trái tim Sasuke. "Tớ luôn lo sợ rằng tình cảm giữa hai thành viên trong nhóm có thể gây ảnh hưởng xấu. Có thể khiến mối quan hệ giữa bọn mình trở nên gượng gạo hoặc đảo loạn mọi thứ khi nảy sinh vấn đề nghiêm trọng nào đó chẳng hạn. Nên tớ chẳng nói gì cả," anh dừng lại một lúc. "Nhưng khi biết cậu định rời nhóm... chỉ là tớ không thể để cậu rời xa tớ."

Sasuke mở miệng định hét vào mặt Naruto. Chẳng lẽ anh ngốc đến nỗi không để ý thấy Shikamaru và Neji đã hẹn hò được hai năm? Tuy nhiên, chàng trai Uchiha chỉ thở dài và nhắm mắt lại. Phá vỡ khoảnh khắc hiện tại bằng việc gọi Naruto là tên ngốc to xác cũng chẳng ích gì. Cuối cùng thì mọi chuyện đã đi theo chiều hướng tốt đẹp và cậu cảm thấy cực kì hạnh phúc. Vậy nên cậu đan tay vào mái tóc của bạn trai mình và đặt nên môi anh một nụ hôn dịu dàng. Ngày mai cậu sẽ thuyết giáo Naruto sau, còn bây giờ hãy để cho đêm nay trôi qua thật bình yên.

**- NHOC -**

* * *

><p><em><span>Omake<span>_

Buổi diễn cuối cùng trong chuyến lưu diễn của Hirashin thực sôi động ngoài sức tưởng tượng! Cả sân vận động khổng lồ được bao trùm bởi tiếng hò reo và những người hâm mộ cuồng nhiệt, và tâm trạng của bốn thành viên trong nhóm hiện giờ cực kì tốt. Naruto đang trình diễn một trong những bài hát nổi tiếng nhất của họ và những người hâm mộ bên dưới la hét trong sự phấn khích và lâng lâng hạnh phúc. Chàng trai tóc vàng nhếch miệng khi màn độc tấu guitar bắt đầu, tiếp cận Sasuke, tiến tới đứng sau chàng trai tóc đen, và thể theo nguyện vọng của những người hâm mộ, hôn lên gáy Sasuke, bàn tay rắn chắc mơn trớn trên thắt lưng cậu bạn Uchiha. Tiếng hò reo và la hét dưới khán đài bùng lên mãnh liệt hơn trước cảnh tượng đó. Fan-service lần này thật nóng bỏng và không có một người hâm mộ nào không hét lên và mong muốn được thấy nhiều hơn nữa.

Naruto thì thầm điều gì đó vào tai Sasuke, và chàng trai tóc đen quay đầu ra sau, cắn môi. Naruto hôn lên cổ Sasuke với một tay lần xuống phía cạp quần. Và ngay sau đó, màn độc tấu guitar bỗng dừng lại, Sasuke thả nhạc cụ xuống nền sân khấu. Naruto mở to mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt cậu bạn Uchiha, và ngay khi anh chuẩn bị cất lời, Sasuke đã ấn môi mình lên môi anh. Cậu áp hai tay lên má Naruto và kéo anh lại gần, thô bạo hôn lên môi chàng trai tóc vàng khiến toàn bộ sân vận động rung lên vì những tiếng la hét. Tay Naruto đặt lên thân dưới của Sasuke trong một lúc và đáp trả lại hành động của cậu, đưa nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt và nóng bỏng vào sâu hơn nữa.

"Bọn họ đang làm cái trò khỉ gì vậy?" Neji hỏi, đôi mắt nhạt màu sững sờ nhìn vào cặp đôi trên sàn.

"Tính làm fan mất máu đây mà," Shikamaru tặc lưỡi và đánh lên nốt cuối cùng của bài hát. "Thử tưởng tượng tờ báo ngày mai xem: _'Người hâm mộ của Hirashin chết vì mất máu!'_"

"Tớ biết bọn họ đã đến với nhau từ mấy hôm trước nhưng cái trò này thực sự cần thiết chứ?" Neji rít lên, đảo mắt. "Lần tới chúng ta sẽ làm fan-service!"

"Lắm chuyện!"

**~END~**

* * *

><p>*: Bản gốc nó là "happy trail" (mình không biết tiếng việt người ta gọi là gì -_-). Mọi người có thể tra thêm ở google<p> 


End file.
